


Research and Observation

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Anal Gaping, Angel Colony, Angel Powers, Angel Research Facility, Angel Research Reserve, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel to Human Size Difference, Bonding, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Claiming, Come Inflation, Dean Does Research, Dean/Other(s) - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Escape, Fledglings, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Omega Dean, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Protective Castiel, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Rut, Scientist Dean, Size Kink, Suppressed Grace, Territorial Castiel, Top Castiel, Top Inias, Voyeur Dean, Voyeur Scientists, Voyeurism, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, claiming bite, posturing, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel was the first higher Alpha angel to be captured for study and Dean, who typically observed minor Alphas and Omegas, was beyond fascinated by him.





	Research and Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt (and then expanded on complete accident).
> 
> So no one is taken off-guard reading this I decided to change up angels from SPN in several ways (a bit more animalistic and culturally different...they don't adhere to human rules/laws/expectations). I kept them the same in that they don't need to take care of basic human needs (though anything they do eat, for the taste or simple enjoyment of eating, is basically burned up by their grace).
> 
> The biggest one, that I'm going to give you the heads up about, is that they're naturally built taller/broader than your typical human (so Castiel is bigger than Dean especially as a higher Alpha) and their cocks are far larger as a result (and, yes, they are built to be able to have such a size with no difficulty). I tried to weave in information about height to give a better idea of their actual size and because Dean, as a scientist whose job it is to know the subjects he is studying, knows their heights and sizes he's the method I use for that.
> 
> Hopefully with that note it won't come as a jarring shock when it is mentioned because they are bigger in pretty much all aspects.

He’d spent months building up a bond with the higher Alpha angel. Months of talking with him and observing the angel’s behavior. Of watching Castiel getting closer and closer to the edge of his enclosure until he was right there near Dean. He would share his lunch with Castiel and sometimes the angel would bring him some kind of fruit from his enclosure always watching Dean eat it silently as he relaxed.

Other times he would answer Dean’s questions but never anything too in depth about angels and Dean always noticed Castiel gave short answers. Castiel often questioned him and Dean would easily answer each one for the curious Alpha. He wanted Castiel’s trust and it wasn’t as though the angel could do anything with the information. It could be hard when the Alpha was sedated, removed from his enclosure and strapped down for tests or when Castiel was removed from his enclosure to breed an in-Heat angel he was never allowed to stay with.

Castiel was never pleased and it happened frequently. Dean always made sure to bring extra of Castiel’s favorites on those days. Little presents to say he was sorry that Castiel was upset.

It was a fascinating job, observing the first captured higher Alpha angel, and learning the differences in his behaviors compared to those of the minor Alphas. They were even more different than those of the Beta and Omega angels they had been studying for years. Dean had needed to fight for the honor of being the scientist assigned to Castiel, the head of the reserve had been looking at experienced Alpha scientists instead of an Omega, and then, when Dean had remembered the lecherous looks the head of the reserve gave him, Dean had offered to help the Alpha through two Ruts if he gave the position to Dean. There hadn't been any hesitation after he'd uttered the offer. Dean had gotten the position, spent the Alpha's Rut getting rigorously fucked into the mattress and listening to filthy breeding talk, and he didn't regret using his Omega status to put himself ahead.

All of the data he gathered and the observations he was able to make sure well worth letting an older, larger and undeniably unattractive Alpha fuck him for five days. Dean had always been fascinated by angels but the elusive higher Alpha was beyond his expectations and he had not been willing to allow himself to be passed over in favor of an Alpha. Now months in Dean had been counting down to mating season, it would be the first time anyone would be able to observe a higher Alpha during mating season.

Mating season turned out to yield even more information about higher Alphas. Several handlers had sedated Castiel, transferred him into one of the breeding enclosures set up for observations, and left him with eight Omegas set to go into season. Castiel had succumbed to the instincts deeply ingrained in angels, his eyes blazing with his Alpha instincts, as the special enclosure filled with the heavy, tempting scent of in-Heat Omega pheromones, slick and fertility.

Dean had spent over two weeks watching how the cool, composed Alpha’s instincts had taken over completely and Castiel had gotten lost into them in the pursuit to breed every single fertile Omega available without worry of competition. Castiel spent almost every single moment of that time in the breeding enclosure catching, claiming, pinning, fucking and breeding all eight Omega angels.

It was very fortunate that the breeding enclosure was completely enclosed and the glass one-way otherwise his own scent and presence was likely to have interfered with a more natural observation. It would have also alerted Castiel to the other scientists who had come, making notes and observing how a higher Alpha interacted with in season Omegas over a Beta angel or even a minor Alpha angel.

They all observed that Castiel had claimed every single one of the Omegas, driven by instinct and the instinctive need to father as many fledglings as possible, despite the fact that he never made a move to claim any of the other out of season Omegas he’d been given to breed.

A human Alpha wouldn’t have been able to recover immediately nor would they have been able to successfully breed eight Omegas at once. The most a human Alpha on average claimed was three, the wealthier claiming more, and those Omegas rarely had the same Heat cycle.

But angels were not human, they didn’t have human needs, and their grace, despite being bound, made the task very easy. Dean had seen it with his own eyes. Castiel made maintaining, fucking, knotting and breeding eight Omegas look effortless. It was a point to his prowess as an Alpha angel. It was little wonder that giving him two or three at a time from other facilities hadn’t caused him any problems.

By the end of the two weeks every Omega angel’s belly bulged with come, cunts soaked and fucked open, on top of being thoroughly bred. Dean had noted the pleased and satisfied expression on Castiel’s face as he’d observed his success for the mating season. After a day of recovering, making sure mating season was over, Castiel had been sedated, placed back in his enclosure, and every Omega angel had been thoroughly examined.

The other Omegas in the other enclosures had also been successfully bred by a variety of minor Alphas and Betas. The air of success after breeding season filled the reserve. Scientists were pleased at the data and the opportunities so many fledglings presented for further research as well as angels to observe. Though some would be sent away to other facilities for study but this was the first time a higher Alpha had been included.

They continued to periodically remove Castiel from his enclosure, place him with an out of season Omega, and every time Dean observed how a higher Alpha’s instincts to breed for more fledglings easily overrode everything else sending Castiel into a breeding frenzy every time. But he never claimed these Omegas. It was only during mating season and Dean wondered why that was the case.

Two months after mating season had ended Dean had been given the data on Castiel’s successful breeding of eight of their captured Omegas. Each one carried three fledglings. The information had been carefully recorded and Dean added it to his notes. They expected several higher Alphas from Castiel’s fathered fledglings and other facilities had already contacted them to bid on bringing one to their reserve for their own observations in the event the Omegas they sent to be bred by Castiel didn’t turn out to be higher Alphas.

He made no mention of observing Castiel during the mating season or the Omegas the Alpha had successfully bred. Dean didn’t tell Castiel that his fledglings, all but a few, would be sent to other facilities and the other Omegas he’d bred were across the country. If there was one thing Dean had learned about the Alpha it was that Castiel’s trust was not easily won but quickly lost.

As it was it had taken almost a month before Castiel seemed to have decided that Dean had nothing to do with his brief relocation in the breeding enclosure. A longer time than the silences that followed him breeding out of season Omegas and having medical tests done. Dean had felt relieved when Castiel had taken, once more, to interacting with him.

But whenever someone else came in to the area outside of the Alpha’s enclosure Castiel’s black wings would flare wide with threat and he would retreat to watch them with dark furious blue eyes. If the angel ever said anything it was in Enochian and came out threatening. It had gotten worse after mating season but Dean didn’t say anything in their defense. He couldn’t afford to lose Castiel’s trust and he had come to like the higher Alpha angel.

Instead Dean would sigh and ask the scientist to leave the area to monitor one of the other angels. And every time the scientist or visitor would leave Castiel would come back over. Blue eyes brighter and wings relaxing down against his back in a friendly gesture.

Months continued to pass, Castiel being used to breed for fledglings with Omegas from other facilities, while Dean’s notes on the higher Alpha continued to grow. He kept getting requests from other facilities to share his knowledge and asking questions in their own preparations for the possibility of acquiring a higher Alpha for their facilities. Several petitioned to borrow Castiel for their facilities both for in-person observations on a higher Alpha and, Dean knew, because they wanted to breed him with more than one or two of their Omegas at once.

The head of the reserve was considering it, there were solid relationships between the angel research facilities, and Dean knew Castiel would react poorly.

 _Wonder what he’d do if he knew I was watching him during mating season?_ Dean wondered idly as he watched Castiel smirk at the retreating back of an Alpha scientist who’d come to ask Dean a question before he’d been forced to ask them to leave.

“You’re never going to make friends like that, Cas.” he muttered and shook his head as the Alpha angel preened. Castiel’s handsome face was still smug and his wings were displaying his pleasure. “Is it because most of them are Alphas?” he asked softly and watched blue eyes stare at him intently. “Do you not like other Alphas in your territory?” his brow scrunched up and a frown tugged at Dean’s mouth as he thought of everything he knew about angels. But they didn’t know much about this angel. The very first higher Alpha angel captured who was far different from the other angels they’d studied and observed. “Or is it because of…” he trailed off, hesitant to bring it up, but needing to know, “them removing you from your enclosure for mating season? Separating you from your claimed Omegas?”

The silent treatment he received after that question had Dean sighing and leaving for the day. He almost felt relief when he received an email that Castiel’s Rut had arrived and the higher Alpha was spending it fucking a female Beta angel strapped down to a reinforced breeding stand with an opening to accommodate a come full belly. Dean was asked to observe several of the minor Alphas during Castiel’s Rut, the scientist in charge of the Beta was observing and hoping to breed the Beta angel who was new to the reserve.

Instead of taking his own notes Dean was sent notes and video of Castiel’s Rut for his notes.

Dean could see in the videos that the Beta was not taking Castiel’s gigantic cock well but, lost to the demands of a full blown higher Alpha Rut, Castiel spent the entirety of his Rut constantly fucking the Beta’s cunt without pause and thoroughly enjoying himself as the female angel started to bulge obscenely from the amount of come Castiel was pumping into her and thrashed each time Castiel's hips snapped forward as choked whines nearly constantly escaped. He knew, from near constant research and watching multiple dissections, that an Omega female angel was built to take the impossibly large cocks that Alpha male angel possessed but a Beta female wasn't equipped physiologically to take a higher Alpha's cock which was much larger than a minor Alpha's.

It lasted six days before Dean was told Castiel would be back in his enclosure, once more, for observation and further tests. The scientist in charge of the Beta had been very pleased to email him data about Castiel’s successful breeding of the Beta female and Dean wouldn’t be surprised if other facilities thought to send female Betas for their higher Alpha angel to breed on top of the Omegas already being sent.

But Dean had barely gotten to check on Castiel after his Rut before he'd received the message that the head of the reserve's Rut was coming and Dean would be spending the next five days paying up on the last of his bargaining chip. He sighed, sent back an agreement and returned to look at Castiel would was actively ignoring him. "I hope you'll at least be decent to the others while I'm gone for the next five or so days." he could see Castiel's head twitch in his direction but the angel still gave him the cold shoulder.

A few hours later Dean left with a sigh, not pleased about losing so much time to a Rut, and drove to the Alpha's house. He had barely made it inside of the house before his clothes had been stripped off and he'd found himself bent over the nearest surface, rough fingers twisting inside of him, and then the thick head of an Alpha cock slammed into him causing him to jerk, whining lowly at the burn caused from lack of prep and the hand gripping the back of his neck, as his boss started to greedily fuck him.

Days of allowing himself to be nothing more than a set of wet holes for his boss's Rut and when it finished, Dean exhausted and fucked to the point his belly bulged, he passed out on the Alpha's bed with a plug caught in his cunt. He barely managed to clean up the next morning, dragging on clothes that had been mercifully washed, and he'd made the trip back to the reserve half asleep.

"Hey, Cas." Dean called, throat scratchy, as he walked into the area of Castiel's enclosure with a bit of a limp.  _At least I won't have to do that again_ he thought sardonically as Castiel's head snapped up and blue eyes zeroed in on him. He could see the Alpha scenting the air before Castiel stiffened, eyes watching him walking gingerly towards him with a tablet and notebook. Dean preferred to go over his findings and research sitting in the same room as Castiel, hoping to maintain a good relationship with the Alpha.

The vicious, bone-chilling snarl that filled the room had him freezing and the Omega part of his brain practically screamed to bare his throat to the furious higher Alpha. Castiel's wings were arched in anger and his teeth were bared.

Dean slowly set his stuff down and slowly raised back up, hands raised and posture nonthreatening as he tilted his head to offer his neck in submission hoping to sooth the irate angel. "What's wrong, Cas?" he asked carefully. But the angel was beside himself in anger, pacing and snapping his wings out in agitation, while Dean watched on confused. Castiel's posture and display made little to no sense with what he knew about Castiel. He glanced back to see if someone else had come into the room but there was no one. "Cas?"

Another snarl escaped and the higher Alpha was glaring at the doorway. Occasionally Dean could hear him scenting and a threatening snarl would follow. He kept trying, hoping to coax the Alpha into speaking, but the only sounds he would get were snarls, growls and vicious sounding Enochian.

It took a month before Castiel started talking to him again after his Rut and it was only after Dean had been forced to ask another scientist, one of the Alphas who physically examined Castiel once a week and constantly flirted with Dean, to leave his report behind.

A low snarl of Enochian escaped when the door closed behind the Alpha and Dean cocked an eyebrow. It earned an exasperated, “ _Dean_.” before Castiel started straightening his own feathers as though he hadn't been acting extra vicious and territorial. Running long fingers over the wings and fixing them but he could never get the back. The part that his colony would typically help him with and Dean sighed as he stood up to move closer to the fence type wall that at times reminded him of Jurassic Park only it was reinforced to withstand angels with small gaps where he could pass through objects.

“I can help with those.” he offered and watched blue eyes regard him again. “I know they are bothering you, Cas.” He paused and sighed, “I promise I won’t hurt you.” Dean locked eyes with the angel and watched as Castiel turned to present his wings for grooming. It was something that family members and mates did but Castiel didn’t have access to any of those anymore. With eight Omegas to breed during mating season the Alpha angel had been too busy fucking and breeding to get help with his wings from the Omegas in the breeding enclosure. On top of that any interaction he had with another angel was purely for breeding purposes and those angels were always thoroughly secured for Castiel to breed. They wouldn't be able to help with Castiel's wings even if Castiel asked.  “And I know you know more than Enochian.” his fingers moved over the feathers straightening them.

Dean moved carefully and smiled softly when Castiel relaxed into his touch. The Alpha’s wings lowered so he could better reach and Dean knew that had to feel better. Several of the other angels had mentioned how painful it could be to have a bent feather. But they didn’t have the same problem that Castiel faced. They were kept in bigger groups while Castiel was separated except for mating season and his Rut. It wouldn’t be for long, Dean knew, because there had been talk of bringing four Omegas into Castiel’s enclosure for the Alpha to fuck and mate as he pleased instead of simply removing Castiel from his enclosure to breed in one of the breeding rooms. It would give Castiel a sense of colony and help them to collect more data on a higher Alpha in such a setting. Castiel would be able to catch the Omegas, pin them and breed them in a far more natural setting compared to the breeding rooms.

There was a high demand for fledglings fathered by a higher Alpha angel and the head of the reserve was working to breed as many Omegas with Castiel as possible. They had been breeding him as frequently as they could since Castiel had been captured.

Facilities across the country were constantly sending in Omegas on the verge of Heat or requesting they have their Heats induced and Castiel was constantly being removed from his enclosure to breed them. There wasn't a day that went by that Castiel wasn't fucking, knotting and breeding another angel in the hopes of a successful breeding. The successfully bred Omegas were then sent back to their original reserve, however, a large number of scientists felt Castiel would be happier if he had full access to Omegas to fuck and knot as he pleased in his own enclosure. There wasn't a question that the setting would be more natural and Dean was more than sure that having such access, similar to the wild, would help to soothe Castiel's aggression.

Dean hummed lowly under his breath as he worked and mentally cataloged the differences he could see this close to Castiel’s wings. Castiel was murmuring something but Dean couldn’t quite catch it and continued at his task until he was done.

“Bet that feels better.” he grinned and stepped back to watch Castiel admire his own wings with a pleased air. “Of all the angels I’ve seen your wings are by far the most impressive.” it had apparently been the right thing to say because suddenly Castiel was right there reaching through the barrier to touch his face. Warmth flooded through his body and the pain from sleeping wrong the night before faded to nothing along with any other aches and pains. Dean hadn’t felt this good in ages. “Wow.” the word was breathed out and he stared. The other angels never did that and he met serious blue eyes. “Thank you, Castiel.” it was soft and a smile stole over Castiel’s features before he snagged Dean’s pie and moved back.

“That’s cold, Cas. Stealing my pie of all things.” Dean couldn’t stop the pout but the lack of pain or injuries in his body had no heat to the words. “I’ll see you later. Got to run some analyses tonight since no one else enjoys the little tasks. I might see you before I leave.” he waved and grabbing his things left the area. Tomorrow they were getting four Omegas set to go into Heat and Castiel would be placed back in a breeding enclosure to breed the out of season Omegas.

* * *

Dean monitored the Omegas being added into Castiel's enclosure. It had been decided to give the higher Alpha five male Omegas and three females. The scientists who had worked with the chosen Omegas, all Omegas that Castiel had never interacted with, had decided to stagger setting off their Heats to prompt Castiel's instincts to catch, knot, breed and claim. Only four at a time would be induced.

It was a wild success.

He watched, along with the other scientists, as Castiel's eyes sharpened and his wings flared before he was launching himself after one of the in Heat Omegas as it took to the sky. It was effortless the way Castiel captured the Omega, gigantic cock sheathing inside the Omega's slick cunt and immediately pounding in as the Omega wailed in pleasure. Dean watched as they spiraled down to hit the ground, the impact harming neither of them, while Castiel viciously fucked and fucked and fucked into the whining Omega until he was slamming his knot inside.

It was rough, violent and animalistic in the way that Dean had learned angels mated. Sure enough the Omega's wings flattened in absolute submission and Castiel, with a snarl, bit into the bonding gland of the Omega in an obvious claim all the while his hips moved forward single-mindedly. The low voices of the scientists, who hadn't gotten a chance to witness a high Alpha breeding, were excitedly taking notes. They watched for hours as Castiel repeated the same process, catching the other Heat induced Omegas, until all three of the induced Omegas had been claimed and fucked three times each.

The following days were much the same as one by one Castiel successfully bred each of the in Heat Omegas and the scientists moved on to inducing the remaining four Omegas. Dean made sure to keep his notes and observations on Castiel up-to-date, carefully noting Castiel's response to each new Omega and any differences as well as similarities between these breedings and the ones in other enclosures.

He noticed it was far different in Castiel's own territory. The higher Alpha was more loose, clearly very territorial and seemed even more eager to breed the Omegas now living in his enclosure.

Dean made sure the other scientists would give him a copy of their notes and the video feed while he was off for the weekend. He knew it would be much the same, Castiel rigorously and roughly breeding his new Omegas, and two days off was exactly what he needed before he'd have to start focusing on even more observations now that Castiel was no longer alone in his enclosure.

An established clan, one with a high Alpha and eight bred Omegas, would yield plenty of new data. Dean wasn't looking forward to the fledglings being removed when they were born. He knew they would be sent along to other facilities, some would be sent for biological examination and the rest would be placed in a separate enclosure with a surrogate Omega.

Dean stepped back into the room where Castiel's enclosure was and took in the smug, pleased air of the higher Alpha. Clustered around him, in what appeared to be a new and gigantic nest, were eight fucked out Omegas. Their bellies bulged with Castiel's come, the heavy scent of bred Omega filled the air and Dean took a moment to stare as he moved further into the room towards Castiel.

The Alpha offered him a small smile, just as genial as always, and Dean offered one back. At least the relationship he'd managed to build with the high Alpha hadn't been damaged or changed by the introduction of Omegas into his enclosure. It had been a silent worry but it appeared to no longer matter. He walked over to the small desk area in the room and read through the shortened notes.

Plenty of supplies had been given for Castiel to create the gigantic nest that now dominated a good portion of the front of his enclosure where Dean could easily observe him. There were other nests, high in the trees, but none the size of the one Dean was staring at. It seemed as though Castiel wanted the option of having all of his Omegas around him. Dean stepped away from the computer and moved towards the enclosure.

One of the Omega's shifted, their bodies all completely nude, and Dean blinked at the sight of a plug nestled in the Omega's cunt. It explained why all of their bellies were still bulging, days after their Heats, and Dean knew the facilities had been introducing plugs into the different enclosures as a way to help keep the Alphas' come locked inside to promote swifter breeding but he hadn't thought they would do so with Castiel especially so soon in the introduction of his new Omegas. He had noticed that the plugged Omegas wouldn't bother to remove the plugs. It wasn't like they needed to. Their bodies used up every last ounce of sustenance they consumed to the point there was nothing left unlike humans and other living things.

Dean wondered if they simply enjoyed the constant feeling of being full that a plug gave them.

"You look happier." he commented idly as Castiel shifted and that's when Dean noted one of the Omega's was actually caught on Castiel's knot. It explained Castiel's position in the nest and as he moved he caught a blissful expression on one of the male Omega's face where it was positioned. The closer Dean moved the more obvious it became that Castiel had been lazily fucking against the Omega's cunt while Dean had been reading notes. He took in the possessive way Castiel was now gripping the Omega, "Don't worry. They're not going to take your new Omegas from you and you'll still get to breed others."

Blue eyes hooded and Dean took in the flush to Castiel's cheeks as the Alpha groaned lowly, no doubt releasing another load into the Omega, as a low whine caught his attention.

"I was just checking in." Dean continued, making a note, as Castiel shifted again and started to rock harder up against the Omega. "Today is mostly categorizing data so you'll get to enjoy your new Omegas in peace." he offered another small smile and knew that Castiel would, without question, be enjoying all of his Omegas as often as he could without humans actively watching him.

Dean slowly walked back out of the room, soft groans and whines following him, as he shut the door and headed to his office. It was a long, tedious day of inputting new data and occasionally monitoring Castiel who was doing exactly as Dean had suspected: repeatedly fucking and knotting his new Omegas. With a sigh and a glance at the clock, half past four, he stood.

He took a few moments to stop and check on the angels at the reserve that Castiel had bred, each of them fat and round with fledglings now that it was months after they had been bred, while he glanced over the data and then ventured back to his own lab. By this point Castiel had successfully bred 125 Omegas and 26 Beta females from facilities across the planet with multiple Omegas being offered to him to breed at once to ensure a larger number of bred Omegas. Dean knew he’d have his hands full when the fledglings were birthed and he would need to incorporate that data into his file about Castiel.

The data from the facilities across the country would simply be statistics about designation and numbers. It was to help give a good idea of the likelihood of a higher Alpha producing other higher Alphas, minor Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

He read the notification that two of Castiel's new Omegas had been removed from the enclosure for the night to be observed and checked. The male Omegas had been heavily sedated in one of the medical labs offsite while several tests were done and samples taken. Dean knew he'd need to check on Castiel before he left for the night to let the Alpha know his Omegas would be returned in the morning otherwise Castiel would be in a horrible mood. He created a reminder and turned back to his work.

It was hours later that he heard an explosion and a cry escaped his mouth when he fell off the chair. A startled sound escaped him and Dean glanced around. The sound of the alarm was near deafening but he could hear something else under it and realized everything but the alarm was dead. “Fuck.” he jerked himself up to his feet and ran down the hall. Dean wanted to make sure none of the angels had been harmed by whatever the explosion was but when he reached the enclosure areas he noticed angels leaving.

Few spared him a glance, Dean had always been careful and respectful when interacting with them, and he stood there staring as they took off. Their wings effortlessly launching them up through the now shattered glass of the greenhouse enclosure. He watched them soar through the sky until he caught a scent that was teasing his Omega senses.

Dean turned to regard the male angel staring at him, a minor Alpha that was known for being very successful with catching Omegas and breeding them during season. Dean took a few steps back, seeing the position of the wings, but the angel was far faster than him without the restraints keeping his grace in check.

It seemed when the power had gone out the power supply connected to the collars had failed as well. There was no sign of a collar on this angel. He swallowed at the height difference, the minor Alpha stood at six feet nine inches, while his body was trapped against the wall.

Dean knew, from examining and observing, that angels were never short once they matured and even Omegas stood at an average six feet. But having an angel, uncollared, standing at full height before him was intimidating and an instinctive part of him wanted to bare his neck in submission.

The minor Alpha, Inias, crowded up even closer against him and leaned in close to breathe in his scent. Dean had been around enough Alphas to recognize the angel scenting him. This close he could smell the thick scent of arousal filling the air fanned by the wings shifting in the air in what Dean recognized as wing talk for an angel interested in breeding. Pheromones had him moaning lowly, body producing slick and warming against his wishes.

Dean’s eyes hooded and his cheeks flushed in arousal. His mind fogged pleasantly as the minor Alpha's pheromones did their work calming, soothing and arousing him for breeding.

“Inias. No mate. No.” he tried to keep his voice firm even though it came out wrecked sounding and weak but the angel, a minor Alpha at the reserve he had worked with, ignored him and made a move to remove his clothing. Inias’s cock was hard and very noticeable through the light clothing the angels preferred to clothe themselves in. Clothing that was easily moved aside for mating and breeding. Omega angels did not wear clothing of any kind, something Dean had found surprising but considering how often an Alpha angel liked to fuck sometimes just for the sake of social fucking it wasn't all that shocking.

A hand held onto the back of his neck and the other started to work his pants off as Dean’s face was pressed against the wall. He whined and flushed when his pants were pulled down, shredded by angelic strength. There was nothing he could do against the strength of an angel and his body, his Omega instincts and pheromone clouded mind, were _very_ pleased with the power of the angel and the noticeable size difference. Dean eagerly shoved himself back as pheromones thickened in the air and he gushed slick with a low whimper.

“Omega.” Inias spoke steadily, “Mate. _Breed_.” it was firm and Dean knew all angels kept more than one mate, some simply breeding any Omega they could catch during mating season, but Dean was struggling not to fold to the angel behind him and he gave up with little fight.

Dean’s mouth fell open when the wide, thick head of the minor Alpha’s cock pushed against his cunt and started to sink in. His cheeks flushed, breathing hitched and gut clenching, as Inias greedily fucked up into his cunt with deep, throaty moans of pleasure. It burned, his cunt not loosened enough for a cock the size of Inias’s even as he greedily pushed back seeking _more._ Inias’s pheromones and the Omega part of him that loved being manhandled had him loosening with his arousal as more slick gushed, slicking Inias's way and the muscles of his cunt went slack. He knew the angel’s wings were arched high in domination and claim as the angel easily moved him from the wall to press to the floor.

He could only lie there underneath the powerful angel as Inias started to fuck him into the floor vigorously and roughly, moaning and grunting, as Dean whined brokenly at the pleasure and pain caused each time Inias fucked balls deep into his cunt. Dean tried pushing back, eager and needy to take Inias balls deep each thrust, as the sounds of fucking filled the air.

The ache of being fucked too full had disappeared with the warmth of grace and the feeling of an impossibly thick, long cock pounding into him had his mind happily drifting on the feeling of being dominated as Dean moaned and whined and whimpered his pleasure. The sound of Inias’s huge cock pumping through his slick soaked cunt was filthy and had Dean flushing with embarrassment at how slick he’d gotten so quickly when his mind briefly cleared enough to focus for a moment and then slipped away just as effortlessly to get lost in blissful pleasure.

The pace picked up, a rapid and body jarring kind of fucking, as the angel’s knot started to catch on his cunt and aches from the brutal power started to fill his body once more. Dean found his body pressed down harder as the angel began rutting harshly up against him, working his knot inside and snarling lowly as the growing ball started to pop in and out of Dean's cunt, tugging on his aching rim, while he moaned loudly in pleasure and wordless begging to be knotted up.

Dean's mouth fell open as Inias fucked repeatedly up against his cunt and the knot sunk inside. It grew, swelling and swelling, as tears burned Dean's eyes at the stretch and his mouth fell open on a breathless wail at being so full. Burning hot come poured into him, coating and soaking his inner walls, as his cunt rhythmically flexed around the knot to coax more and more come into his womb.

His mind was dazed, his mouth slack and his breathing uneven as Inias greedily rutted up against his cunt while more and more of his release was pumped inside. Distantly Dean could now understand the look on the Omega and Beta angels' faces when they were caught on a minor Alpha's knot. It was unspeakable bliss and his instincts purred in satisfaction at being pinned underneath a huge, strong Alpha who was happily breeding him.

Pheromones saturated his senses as Dean lazily rode the high of being bred and full, so impossibly full, while more and more come pumped into him. Chaos continued around them and the whole time Inias kept rocking his hips forward, knot fucking in Dean's cunt, while Dean panted and whined lowly. He couldn't really move, didn't think he wanted to, as he waited out Inias's knot.

It felt like ages, nothing like the time it took for Castiel's knot to shrink, but eventually Inias's knot was small enough to slip free. Dean blinked lazily as he lay there, sprawled out and used, even as he felt Inias hardening once more. The feeling of strong hands gripping him and holding him in place had Dean whimpering when Inias started to fuck him once more. It was just as hard and rough and fast as before, the slapping sound of heavy balls smacking against him echoing around them, while angels continued to escape their enclosures.

Once more Inias's knot started to catch and tug on his puffy, wrecked cunt and Dean's breathing hitched as raw cries escaped. He could do nothing but take Inias's cock repeatedly as the knot started to push against his cunt, edging inside again, for a second knotting.

“Inias!” the name was snapped out and boomed through the hallway. A few of the angels still seeking escape glanced over and Dean felt the hand on him tense, the angel fucking him stilling with his knot pressed just inside Dean’s cunt that was greedily trying to lock down again and Inias started to edge inside to tie them for a second time despite Castiel's snarled call. “ **Mine**.” a string of Enochian followed but Dean could tell by the stance Castiel was taking that the angel Dean could see was positioning himself for a fight over a potential mate or breeding partner. Dean could feel, even though Inias hadn't completely knotted him a second time, the warm flood of come starting to pump into him in thick bursts that only made his slick cunt even sloppier.

He knew by past research that the amount of come already pumped inside him that his belly would have a small, noticeable bulge that was only getting bigger the more of Inias's come was pumped into him.

Despite his mind being blissed out, caught on the pleasure of pheromones and a good hard fuck, Dean realized  that this was the first time he had ever caught the scent of Castiel aroused. It seemed that watching Inias fucking him or possibly the scent of Dean’s slick had caught the Alpha angel’s attention and arousal. Powerful black wings shifted and arched high in aggression that had Inias’s lowering in submission as the minor Alpha took in the impressive size of Castiel. Inias fucked himself up against Dean's cunt, still watching Castiel, before a truly vicious snarl escaped the higher Alpha. The minor Alpha let go of Dean’s neck, thick and heavy cock slipping from Dean’s cunt just shy of a completed knotting but still managing to pump several additional loads of come inside Dean, before Inias stepped back.

Both were tall, broad and clearly Alpha though Castiel’s status as a higher Alpha was even more noticeable so close to a minor Alpha. He stood far taller and wider than Inias.

Dean swallowed and felt his body shaking as he lay on the ground, mind clearing from Inias’s thick pheromones as his cunt leaked slick and come, while he watched Inias stare at him longer before Castiel was snarling again. The sound was threatening and Dean’s eyes widened when he felt his body producing even more slick at the sound. A whine escaped and he clenched his mouth shut trying not to draw any more attention from Inias. He didn’t realize how strong they were without the grace dampeners.

His body ached from the powerful thrusts and his cunt had been fucked open, gaping and sore, from where Inias had plowed into him relentlessly and knotted him. Dean wasn’t sure he could get his legs under him if he tried to stand after the rough, powerful fucking he’d just experienced. Without the pheromones clouding his mind Dean felt a bit horrified at how much he had enjoyed being pinned and fucked by the minor Alpha. He had  _enjoyed_ being caught on Inias's knot while the Alpha had worked to breed him.

Around him the remaining angels were leaving and Dean knew it was only Castiel left. He could hear the Alpha angel moving closer and glanced up at him. Without the enclosure between the two of them, Castiel usually sitting, Dean could finally see how much larger a higher Alpha angel was compared to him. Inias had nothing on Castiel.

He swallowed at the size difference, despite knowing that as a higher Alpha angel it was nothing that Castiel was sixteen inches taller than him, while Castiel loomed over him.

Dean wasn’t sure how Castiel would react to him now that he was free from his enclosure and Dean's cunt leaked another Alpha's release along with his slick. He caught his reflection in a broken mirror and could see that his eyes were green-gold. Inias’s pheromones had dragged him into an early Heat. It was entirely possible that the minor Alpha had managed to actually breed him with a fledgling. Dean tried not to think about that fact. For angels it was nothing if multiple Alphas bred the same Omega.

He blinked, shifting where he laid, and after he stopped moving it took a second before Castiel was scooping him up. The angel gripped him tight and Dean could feel them leaving the ground. His stomach dropped and he clenched his eyes shut at the thought of flying. He was not a fan of it. Dean could feel sound vibrating in Castiel’s chest and he realized the angel was singing something in Enochian as he flew. The words sounded soothing and sweet. Dean’s muscles started relaxing as he focused on the sound, his mind clear of Inias’s pheromones and his senses instead starting to fill with Castiel’s more familiar scent.

They were in the air for a long time and when Dean became aware of their surroundings he recognized nothing. There wasn’t a single sign of human settlement or human touch but he could see hints of a large angel colony in the nests spread throughout the area. Castiel settled him down in one of the little nests, quite a few were clustered closely nearby in a placement that Dean recognized as a claiming Alpha’s territory for their Omegas, and slowly careful hands removed the remainder his clothing. Dean blinked at Castiel and every single interaction between the angel and himself slammed into him at once.

Dean remembered how Castiel acted around him, the way he’d let Dean groom him, how he was playful and also territorial. How even when Castiel had been upset with Dean after mating season, each instance of breeding another Omega and his Rut. He hadn’t snarled or chased Dean out of the room like he had others. Instead he’d simply given Dean a silent treatment until he was satisfied his point had been made.

He’d been courting Dean the entire time and Dean had responded to every single thing positively as an Omega interested in the courting Alpha would. Dean had accepted the gifts and offered things in return. Now he was standing there completely naked, cunt still sore from Inias working to bred him, and Castiel was making a cooing sound in his throat. It was soft and soothing as he leaned in to scent Dean. Castiel ran his hands over Dean’s body, leaning every single aspect of him, while covering the scent of Inias with his own.

Angels were _not_ monogamous, it was something they had learned in the beginning, and Dean absently noted fourteen Omegas from the reserve that Castiel had bred nesting in the other nests near the one Castiel had placed him in. The two that had been taken offsite were missing and Dean realized the power had only gone off at the main site. Around them there were other groups, some angels pregnant and some not, that he recognized from the reserve. Dean had been placed very firmly within Castiel’s territory in a very obvious statement that Dean was one of Castiel's claimed Omegas.

“Cas?” he asked softly and he watched how the Alpha paused before leaning down to kiss him. Large, powerful hands held onto him tightly and possessively as Castiel dominated the kiss. The Alpha’s wings were raised high in domination and claim, letting others in the area know he was about to claim and breed an Omega.

Despite everything Dean melted into it, the taste and scent of the Alpha in front of him soaking into his senses, and soon Castiel was shifting him into a position to mount as Castiel's pheromones saturated the air causing Dean to slip quickly into a pliant, aroused state. The angel pulled him to the floor of the nest, bracing Dean so his body was leaning over the side and his knees were spread wide to the point of a dull ache. It was clear the position was chosen so Dean’s cunt was presented for breeding. Fingers teased at Dean’s slick cunt, loosened from Inias attempting to knot him, and pushed in easily. Castiel moved his fingers and teased Dean, rubbing against his prostate and lazily fucking him, until Dean was whining higher. The feeling of full was heady and Dean floated on it, sighing and relaxing over the edge of the nest, as the Alpha angel did as he pleased.

This wasn’t something the Alpha had done in any of the observations that Dean had made during every single breeding session and distantly Dean knew it was because he was _human_.

He could feel his body producing even more slick and how arousal burned low in his gut. If Castiel marked him, as angels sometimes marked Omegas they planned to keep as their own, he would be bonded to the Alpha angel and it wasn’t reversible. It was soul deep. The bond would keep _him_ monogamous, his cunt and womb only for Castiel to knot and breed, but as an Alpha angel Castiel could bond, claim and breed as many Omegas as he pleased. Higher Alpha angels were constantly breeding multiple Omegas and Betas outside of those they had claimed.

But Castiel's touches, the heavy and heady scent of Castiel’s pheromones saturating his senses, had Dean’s mind shifting towards seeking an Alpha. His body warmed, tense and needy, as slick leaked out of his loose cunt and Dean whimpered with need. It was the same reaction he'd had to Inias's pheromones and Dean was helpless to the call of his instincts. His Heat was steadily building and it wouldn't be long before he was completely lost to instinct.

The first push of the higher Alpha angel’s cock inside of his cunt had Dean’s mouth dropping open at the thickness, Castiel’s had been measured at a circumference of 8.8 inches soft, and the feeling of  _full_ was breathtaking even as his cunt burned with being split open on something so thick _._ It shouldn't be possible but angels were built to be able to effortlessly sustain an impossibly sized erection.

He clenched down and moaned in pain, a pain dulled by the pheromones blissfully filling his senses and forcing his body into a pliant mess, as Castiel held him in place while he kept pushing forward. Dean’s breathing hitched, whines and whimpers echoing in the night, as strong hands held him in place and Castiel kept fucking forward as thick inch by thick in filled him completely. Dean wasn’t sure his cunt could stand the knot that Castiel’s monstrous cock would produce. He knew from watching that both Beta and Omega angels favored Castiel’s size but Dean had only taken human Alpha cocks and Inias's own impressive cock, and while larger than his own small Omega cock, Castiel’s inhuman size was taking longer to adjust to. Castiel's knot would be bigger than a softball when it was fully formed and locking him inside Dean.

It would hurt, distantly due to the pheromones, far more than Inias's had.

Another burst of Castiel’s pheromones filled the area and Dean sighed as his body went completely limp, floating on Alpha and arousal, as he dazedly gazed out at the angel colony. He could see other mating pairs, fucking and breeding, while other angels moved around or repaired nests. Inias was in a nearby nest, watching him with sharp eyes, while he rigorously fucked a whining Omega.

Fortunately, after Castiel had completely sheathed himself inside of Dean’s cunt the Alpha angel gave Dean a moment to get used to his size, at nineteen inches it was larger than a minor Alpha angel at thirteen, and once he was used to the feeling of Castiel’s thick cock Castiel was rolling his hips back before shoving forward. A steady rhythm picked up and the sound of the angel’s large, heavy balls slapping against Dean filled the air as Dean clenched around him. The warmth of Castiel surrounded him and Dean could feel how the angel blanketed him as he pounded forward.

Dean had no idea that Castiel was admiring his newest Omega.

Castiel could sense the fertility of the Omega under him, the strength and intelligence. A perfect mate who had showed him nothing but kindness and care. Dean would be another beautiful Omega to claim that would give him plenty of fledglings every season and as the strongest Alpha he was expected to father plenty of fledglings. Castiel’s fingers held tighter as he kept pulling the Omega back onto his cock until his knot started to swell, he snarled as he rutted harshly up against Dean’s cunt before his knot pressed inside to lock them together. Dean wailed loudly under him, muscles quivering under his skin and cunt deliciously tight.

And like a good Omega Dean came on Castiel’s knot as Castiel’s hand gripped him before his mouth closed down on the back of Dean’s neck. Castiel’s teeth effortlessly broke Dean’s bonding gland causing Dean to whine brokenly underneath the angel as his entire body stilled in submission.

Grace reached out and forged a bond between the two of them while Castiel’s cock pumped his seed deep inside his newest Omega in his quest to quickly breed up his Omega. It would be too soon for Castiel to be able to tell if Inias's coupling with Dean, what had made it into Dean's womb when he'd pinned Dean and from the scent knotted him at least once, would produce a fledgling along with the fledglings Castiel would fuck Dean's womb full with or if Castiel had interrupted in time. Soft whimpers and moans escaped Dean as he stayed pliant in Castiel’s hold, cunt hungrily milking his new Alpha’s knot, while warmth poured into him and thickly coated his insides.

He could feel those black wings wrapping around them, shielding a new breeding pair from view after a claim, and how Castiel’s hands kept soothing down his shaking body. Dean could  _feel_  the angel all around him. He felt how his new Alpha’s grace warmed against his soul and wrapped around him protectively.

Possessively.

He had observed enough angels to know that claiming an Omega was both a sign of possession and to ensure no other could breed that Omega but them.

Dean felt himself being turned on his side and clenched down on the knot earning a rumble from his Alpha. Castiel’s wings and arms held onto him as Dean was pulled back into a warm chest. “I’ll keep you safe and constantly fill you with fledglings.” Castiel’s tongue lapped at the blood from the broken bonding gland and Dean shivered. “I will protect your nest and every fledgling you give me.” Castiel promised against Dean’s neck and the Omega whined lowly, eyes hooded and instincts purring in satisfaction at such a strong Alpha. “My Omega.” Enochian tumbled out after that declaration and Dean listened to how the words flowed together.

“Going to have to teach me that.” he mumbled and relaxed against the angel. His body felt warm and sated as the angel continued to spill inside him. Dean would figure out everything else after he woke up because the Alpha angel’s grace was lulling him into a doze that he wasn’t even going to fight. It was something he knew that Alphas did with a new Omega claimed out of season. They fucked, knotted and claimed the Omega, coaxing them into sleep and continuing to breed them.

He knew he would wake up, belly bulging from Castiel knotting him for hours and hours while he slept because angels didn’t sleep unless coaxed into it by grace, and Castiel would still be breeding him. But surrounded by Alpha pheromones, floating on a new claiming bond and a mind-blowing orgasm he didn’t dwell on that fact.

Around them the other Omegas Castiel had caught, knotted and bred had settled down as their Alpha bred his newest claimed Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a bunch of changes to angels in this one because of the setting and the wish to explore a different kind of angel while still keeping some of the basics from SPN. The angels looking more obviously not human makes it easier for scientists/etc to capture, hunt, study, breed and, in some cases, experiment on them (you know...like humans sometimes do with things different than them).
> 
> These angels are, on average, very much larger than their human counterparts and this includes the impossible size of their cocks/knots/bodies. The Omegas are built to take the huge size (because as most who know human bodies those cocks would not fit very well in a human body) and Dean is fortunate that he's an Omega male because Castiel's size would cause a lot of damage on a human Omega female, who despite being equipped to take a large Alpha male cock, isn't equipped for one of an angel's size. Also...why not create monstrously huge angels with gigantic cocks/knots? Regardless...Dean's little hole is going to be very ruined after an Alpha angel of Castiel's status is finished. Also, on another note and because I'm evil, Inias _did_ manage to breed Dean with one fledgling before Castiel arrived. I kind of enjoy the thought of Dean being fucked full of fledglings from Castiel and one from another Alpha. Ooops.
> 
> I'm hoping you all enjoyed my different take on angels and the setting this story was placed in. It was interesting and I really got away with myself as I was writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated! Nothing quite motivates a writer more than feedback :D


End file.
